¿Final?
by Amaikurai
Summary: ¿En serio todo se acabó? Él mintió todo el tiempo que dijeron que estarían juntos... ONE-SHOT, SLASH. Creek, Candy, Style,Tyde, Bunny y Dip.


**T**itulo: **¿Final?**

**P**arejas: Creek, Candy, Style, Bunny y Dip.

**S**umary: ¿En serio todo se acabó? Él mintió todo el tiempo que dijeron que estarían juntos...

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisieramos...

* * *

Ese era el último día. Se terminó.

Poco a poco la gente se levantaba a decir su último adiós.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Así sería el final? No, tenía que ser una broma.

Creía que estaría juntos para siempre... ¿Mintió? Si, él le había mentido. Se sumió en su silla con profunda tristeza, no lloraba ni sollozaba, no podía.

Aun seguía sumido en el mundo irreal. Donde no aceptaba esa realidad. Claro la vida le encantaba hacer bromas y él había sido una víctima de sus pesadas bromas.

La voz de una chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Aunque no lo aceptara.

— ¿Alguien quiere decir algo?...

Un chico rubio se levantó dirigiéndose al lado de la azabache quien comenzaba a sollozar. Se detuvo ante todos y tomo lugar en el podio.

—Fuiste un cabrón todo el tiempo, pero debo aceptar que fuiste considerado como mi amigo... Gracias por tu amistad. —Kenny mordió sus labios aguantando la tristeza y volvió a su asiento, junto a su novio.

Él lo miro y lo abrazo, no era capaz de hablar, era demasiado sensible para esas situaciones. Si ese Butters el chico inocente que permanecía al lado de quien más amaba.

Se daba cuenta de lo que hacían los demás, despertaba un poco de toda esa confusión. Un funeral, en ese lugar en donde se depositaban los misterios del más allá.

Donde su más grande miedo, era realidad. Volvió su vista al frente sin ninguna emoción, escuchaba las palabras que se hacían más claras en sus pensamientos lentamente.

—Recuerdo los grandes amigos que éramos, todos esos momentos ¿los recuerdas?— sabía que no le contestarían, bajo la mirada aguantando el llanto, no debía llorar, permanecería fuerte — siempre juntos.

Tweek seguía observando a la gente dar unas últimas palabras al frente a todos aún lado donde descansaba el ataúd, no demostraba ninguna emoción solo miraba fijamente a un punto inexistente...

¿Ahora ya no estaba? Busco en todas partes moviendo su cabeza en busca del pelinegro. No. Mentían, eso no era real. Ahora quien estaría a su lado por si los gnomos regresaran a robar su ropa interior.

Tenía que ser un juego, un jodido juego ¡Maldito Cartman! ¡Con esto no se bromea! Se levantó y los presentes clavaron la mirada en el rubio. Ya no temblaba y no tenía sus tics, cosa que los preocupo en sobre manera. Sus ojos sin vida solo se sumaban al miedo. Hubo un completo silencio que pareció eterno.

Corrió al lado de su novio.

— ¡No!¡ Esto es mentira! Es un complot del gobierno—comenzó a gritar y las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas en un frenesí incontrolable. — ¡Tú no puedes dejarme solo! ¡Craig! ¡Mírame!

…..

— ¡Corte!— Stan tomo el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que repetir la escena?—habló cansado Kyle, quien ya estaba harto de la incomprensión del rubio paranoico.

— ¡Que alguien calme a ese marica!— Cartman no soportaba ni un minuto más, ahora se preguntaba porque se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un película para ganar dinero.

—Calma Tweekers—abrazó a su novio hablando con ese tono que era especial para él y beso su frente para después devolver su seña a Cartman—Estoy bien y siempre estaré a tu lado— sonrió.

— ¡Já! ¡Maricas!— se burlo el chico "robusto" que ahora a sus 17 años había adelgazado considerablemente. Tomando a su novia de la cintura acercándola más a él.  
—Oh salchichas! ¿Cuánto tardaremos? M-Mis padres me castigaran s-si llegó tarde a c-casa, de nuevo—Butters froto sus nudillos nervioso ante la escena de Craig y Tweek besándose quien causo una expresión de asco en Cartman. Kenny se acerco a su odio susurrando que esa noche le tocaba quedarse en su casa a "dormir" haciendo que el chico inocente se sonrojara.

—Hemos grabado esta escena más de 10 veces y en todas ellas Tweek se interpone ¿Porque Craig debe ser el que muera?—Token estaba igualmente de cansado de la actitud de su amigo.

—Porque su personalidad cabrona encaja perfectamente con el protagonista. —Stan se ganó una mirada de odio y su dedo medio de parte del mencionado. Se podía que el azabache llego a estar molesto y hubiera golpeado al adicto de café por no ser que Kyle pidió calma.

—Entonces eso nos dice que la película parece real ¿no?—Wendy sonó feliz por ser una de las personajes principales, como novia del protagonista, pero eso no le alegraba mucho a su novio. Y mucho menos en la escena que tenía que besar a ese amargado de Tucker, tampoco a ella le agradaba, se podría decir que era su escena menos favorita, pero si quería ser una estrella besaría a ese fumador.

—L-Lo siento chicos…—Tweak temblaba de nuevo nervioso ante las miradas de odio de todos, miradas que desparecieron cuando Tucker los amenazo con su puño. Se escuchó un suspiro general.

—Bueno maricas terminemos con esto, volveremos a grabar. Pero para este caso. ¡Pip!—aplaudió como si llamara a su mascota— Llévate al vibrador de aquí…—hizo el gesto de que podían marcharse y el británico obedeció.

— ¡Oye!—exclamaron Craig y Damien, molestos por ver como el culón trataba a sus novios.

— ¡Tweek no es un vibrador!

— ¡Pip no es tu sirviente!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo, ganando solo un gesto de enfado por parte del castaño.

—Como sea ¿Listos? ¡Acción!

* * *

(Esto iba a ser subido ayer)

Vale, no sean duros es mi primer Fic de South Parky de este año. La verdad todo empezó con mi actual pareja favorita el Creek. Vi unas imágenes que me parecieron adorables y ahí inicio todo~ Hasta ahora solo he sido lectora en este fandom, pero ya no más tengo varios proyectos próximos por escribir :3

Sé que esta idea es totalmente random, se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba música... Pero espero te haya gustado, porque me leerás mucho por aquí(?) y a mis extraños ataques de inspiración XD

¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Y Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
